Smallville - Hawkeye
by Spam5192
Summary: Strange things are happening to Clark in Smallville. This is the starter of the story, should I continue? Your opinions please.


Smallville - Hawkeye

Smallville, Kansas. The creamed corn capital of the world. Or it was. One fateful day in 1989, changed everything forever for the inhabitants of the small town and the surrounding area. Twelve years ago, a meteor shower burst from the heavens, raining destruction on the unsuspecting citizens. The intervening years have left the town's people with scars and secrets. From the ashes of tragedy, Clark Kent has grown into an awkward teenager. While adolescence always brings its challenges, Clark's transition from boyhood to adulthood has been particularly difficult. He must struggle to come to grips with his emerging superpowers - and the effects of kryptonite - while battling the strange things that have plagued this idyllic Midwest hamlet since the meteor shower. As Clark grows older, he finds his life becomes even more complicated. Will he discover an unsettling new power, or a new form of kryptonite that will bring about frightening effects on his personality. The problem was that Clark never knew.  
The guardians of Clark's secret identity are his adoptive parents, Jonathan and Martha Kent. In the aftermath of the meteor shower, they discovered his crashed spacecraft in a cornfield and took him in as their own. As a result, he often feels truly alone in the world, like an outsider looking in. Even his best friends, Pete Ross and Chloe Sullivan, have been kept in the dark. Lana Lang is the untouchable girl next door, the girl Clark worships from afar. Although she feels a strange kinship to Clark, Lana grew up not knowing that he blames himself for her parents' tragic death in the meteor shower so many years ago. Clark spend most of his time looking towards the stars, wondering whether he is alone in the world and whether there are other like him, apart from human. Aliens. Anything apart from himself, the only non-human he knew, anything to say that he wasn't alone. But still, for months and months, the skies had been silent, but yet a series of dreams had been troubling him.

Ever since his, so called, 16th birthday, strange happenings had been plaguing Clark. He never really knew when his really birthday was, Jonathan and Martha had picked a random date off the calendar for the adoption papers, but even so, he never really felt real. Until now. The strange dreams exactly began on this fictional birthday date. Did it have some significance? Clark had no idea, but he found his mind wondering during class at Smallville High, trying to find an answer. These dreams had been getting clearer as time worn on and Pete, who now know Clark's secret due to an incident last year, kept asking what was wrong.

"Nothing, Pete!" Clark always said but what he was seeing troubled him. Pete did try and pursue it, but Clark stopped him, saying that it was a Krypton thing. This didn't help matters, as Pete passed on the information to his parents who then confronted Clark, the following morning of a quiet weekend. Clark came down to breakfast, the kitchen, having done the usual Saturday chaos, to worried looks on Martha and Jonathan's faces.

"Clark, are you OK?" Jonathan asked his powerful son. Clark returned a look that tried to say that he was fine, but he wasn't.

"I'm fine!" He lied, as he passed his father to the main door. Jonathan grabbed him. Not hard, just as a caring father addresses a son who has been distant.

"Clark" He said, rather harshly, and then signed, softening his voice. "Clark, please!"

Clark stopped, and looked from his father to his mother, who had the same worried look on his and realised how mush they care about him, despite the fact that he wasn't human, he didn't matter to them. Clark moved from the main door to the lounge and calliopes into the sofa. Now both his parents were watching him. Clark looked at his feet.

"I've been getting these dreams, ever since my birthday.." Clark signed in a quiet voice.

"What kind of dreams?" Martha asked, speaking for the first time that morning. Clark looks at his mother, she had a way to trusting him to tell her anything, unlike anyone he knew.

"I don't think I came to Earth alone!"

"What!" His parents said together.

"What do you mean? You weren't alone!" Jonathan said, astounded. "When you found us, you were alone."

Clark jumps to his feet, feeling exhausted.

"Look, I don't understand it either, but there was someone with me. When my biological parents put me in that ship, there was someone else apart from Jo-lel and Lara there. She was some kind of guardian but she wasn't Krypton either. I don't know who she was, her image has been blurred, in the dreams but she older then anything I have ever known. She was strong and powerful, and she is from, I think, a planet called Taheaka, Krypton's closest neighbour. There has been a allegiance between the two races for thousands of years and the more I dream about it, the more detail comes to me."

Silence greeted Clark as he finished. Martha looked at him.

"But how and why did she travel with you?"

Clark answered with a look of confusion.

"Protection and companionship, I think. Jo-lel ordered her to watch over me as I traveled across the stars, to teach me how the survive on Earth, for she seemed to know where we were going. She could turn into a ball of bright white light, no more then two or three inches across, small enough to fit in the ship with me. I remember her voice inside my head, calm and soothing, saying that a good life was waiting for me, and she was right."

A small tear fell down Clark face as he wondered over to Martha and Jonathan and hugs them. Jonathan looks at his son.

"So where is she then?"

"I don't know!" Clark replies "She safely brings me to Earth. The journey itself, I can't remember at all, but I do remember landing in Smallville, for she had control of the ship, but she leaves me before we land, passing straight the ship's hull and into the sky, saying that the journey now, was mine, and mine alone. But I think she set it up for the ship to bring me to Smallville and for me to find you, as Jo-lel had ordered as he had chosen you as parents because of the kindness granddad, as shown to Jo-lel during his visit here as the drifter. But I think she is still alive and I think she is back in Smallville, as she left just after the meteor shower. I need to find her, she may have the answers as to why I was sent and what happened to Krypton!"

Jonathan grabbed his incredible son. "But Clark, how can you find someone who you don't know what they look like?"

Clark looks back, moving his dark brown hair out of his eyes. "Dad, that's why I'm relying on the dreams to give me the answers." Clark found talking about his past to this much detail, mentally exhausting, and didn't understand why. He felt panicked.

"Clark, we can work this out together." Martha put her hand on her son's shoulder, "Then we can find the answers, until then you go to school, you see your friends, try and find the answers you need, with it affecting you, and if anything changes, you tell us, O.K."

Clark nodded. He loved his parents for this, the most caring people he had ever met.

Jonathan put a hand on Clark's shoulder, "How about we put this aside for the time being until more detail comes to light and you can help me bail the hey for the cows."

Clark agreed, and spent the rest off the day on the farm, with his father, finishing the chaos that needed to be done.

The fortress of solitude, an area of the family barn, left to Clark to do his homework, gave him the opportunity to think about his origins, and to study the stars, in the art of Astronomy, more a hobby, then a dedication. His telescope, passed down from Jonathan to Clark, had been a tool to watch Lana Lang, the once love of his life, when she used to live next door. The situation between Clark and Lana, had been awkward for months. Clark knew that was partially his fault. Pulling away from Lana, in an effort to protect his secret, but causing hurt rather saving their friends. Clark hated himself for that, but he had no choice and became scared of her finding the truth.

To be continued...

The Smallville Fan-Fiction S. M. Williams


End file.
